Wish Granting
The power to grant wishes. Variation of Magic and Reality Warping. Also Called *Fulfillment Manifestation *Wish Giving/Manifestation Capabilities The user can grant wishes of others or oneself, manifesting the desires of others and themselves into reality and make their wildest dreams come true. Applications * Contract Bestowal * Creation * Desire Manifestation * Destruction * Dimensional Manipulation * Power Augmentation * Power Bestowal * Reality Warping Associations * Absolute Wish * Fairy Magic * Genie Magic * Genie Physiology * Leprechaun Physiology * Wish Embodiment * Wish Granting Empowerment * Wish Manipulation Limitations *Wishes may come with a price. *User must be issued a command or wish to activate their power. *The granters have to be persistent about their wishes. *Wishes may be restricted by rules. Most often "no wishing for more wishes" or Omnipotence. *User may not be able to grant their own wishes and, by extension, those of another wish-granting being. *Dependent on granter, wishes may have loopholes and twists. *May only be able to grant a limited number of wishes. *Wishes may not come out the way the wisher wished for. *Wishes may be literal. Example: if someone wished for a monster truck, the truck will act as a monster. *Wishes that involve physical transformations, such as multiple organs, may be painful for target. *Weak against Wish Negation. *May be incapable of creating life, limited to shaping existing ones, or transporting existing ones to the location of the user or wisher. *The extent of the wishes may extend only to one person, often either the person wishing, or another person if the wish is meant to affect someone else. Known Users Cartoons Known Objects Known Locations *Heaven (This is the End) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Chaos_(Aladdin).jpg|Chaos (Aladdin: the Animated Series) can grant his own wishes without limitations. Making this power at it's full potential a variation of reality warping. Genie (Disney Aladdin) promo.png|Genie (Disney's Aladdin), can grant 3 wishes to whoever has his magic lamp. 267_-_Wishy-Washy.png|Experiment 267 "Wishy-Washy" (Lilo & Stitch) Wyrm_Profile2.png|Wyrm (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Magic-gourd-photo-01.jpg|Bey Blade (The Secret Magical Gourd) TheFairyRace.jpg|Fairies (The Fairly OddParents) Anime/Manga Hogyoku.jpg|The Hogyoku (Bleach) can manifest the user's desires based on the strength of the user's Reishi. Shenron.png|Shenron (Dragon Ball) can grant one wish (later three) of anyone who gathers the seven Dragon Balls, under certain limitations. GT_Porunga.png|Porunga (Dragon Ball Z) can grant three wishes of anyone who gathers the seven Namekian Dragon Balls, and have been powered up to exceed its former limitations. File:Blackstar_Dragonball_Shenron.jpg|Ultimate Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) can grant one wish of anyone who gathers the seven Black Star Dragon Balls, and is so powerful that it seems little to no limitations exists for it. Super_Shenlong.jpg|Super Shenron (Dragon Ball Super) is the omnipotent dragon who comes from the Super Dragon Balls and can grant any wish at all no matter what it is. File:Nanika_-_145.png|After a person fulfills Alluka Zoldyck’s (Hunter X Hunter) 3 requests, Nanika will grant one wish. Kyubey.jpg|Kyubey (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) can grant wishes in the form of contracts which result in the wisher becoming a Mahou Shoujo. Unfortunately, these wishes usually backfire in ways that drive the wisher to despair. Brew.jpg|Brew (Soul Eater) can manifest the user's desires based on the strength of the user's soul wavelength. Himamushi (Stitch!) profile.jpeg|Himamushi (Stitch!) Jirachi.gif|Jirachi (Pokémon) can grant any wish to anyone! Even if the wish is… Jirachi's Candy Pile.png|…A big pile of candy and snacks! Live Television/Movies Crossroad Demon.jpg|Crossroad demons (Supernatural) can grant the wishes of humans, but said wishes always result in the demon claiming said human's soul. Vengeance Demon.jpg|Vengeance demons (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) grant vengeance-related wishes of anyone who says them, though said wishes often result in the victim's gruesome death or even the creation of alternate realities. File:Absolutelyanything.jpg|Neil, and later his dog Dennis (Absolutely Anything), temporarily gained the "galactic power", allowing them to fulfill any wish they speak, although the power is quite pedant wording-wise. KrampusScene.jpg|Krampus grants Max's wish "to make things go back to the way things were" in the end of the film. Video Games Mephistopheles H.png|Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon lord with very powerful and unique alchemy and magic and posses the power to grant any wish. File:200px-Dreamstone_Artwork_(alt)_-_Mario_&_Luigi_Dream_Team.png|The Dream Stone (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) File:200px-Darkstone_Artwork_(alt)_-_Mario_&_Luigi_Dream_Team.png|The Dark Stone (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) Calypso.png|Calypso (Twisted Metal) has the power to grant the wish of those that win in the Twisted Metal tournament, usually in a dark "ironic punishment" sort of way. Riven face.jpg|Riven, the Thousand Voices (Destiny) like other Ahamkaras are giant wish granting dragons that can grant andy wish but at a heavy price. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries